


Watching Her Back

by harvestangel99



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Growth, Romance, Slight KakaSaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestangel99/pseuds/harvestangel99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi ponders the growth of the Pink-Haired Kunoichi and his place in her life. ONESHOT COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Her Back

Watching her back

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-Sama does.

Kakashi wasn’t sure when his little kunoichi had matured. He was starting to realize she was all legs now, and those amazing legs curved into a nice shapely derriere.

Haruno Sakura was now 21 years of age, a jonin, Head Med-Nin of Konoha Hospital and the newly instated Slug Sannin of the Second Generation of Konoha’s Legendary Sannin. She had finished her apprenticeship under Senju Tsunade the Fifth Hokage and surpassed her Shishou. She was also one of the most beautiful Kunoichi that had ever come out of Konoha.

But it wasn’t her beauty had truly had Kakashi enthralled, nor was it the physical strength Tsunade-Sama had taught her to cultivate even though it was amazing to watch her crack the ground wide open with her dainty fists.

What it was that Kakashi was most interested in was her inner strength, gone was the little girl that always simpered “Sasuke-Kun” and cried when things got hard, and in her place stood a brave and hardened woman whose eyes shone with her blazing Will of Fire and would never let a comrade down. She wasn’t ever going to be that Damsel-in-Distress that she had been when was twelve she was right in there in the thick of it with her teammates - having gotten even stronger since the war. She was independent and truly a Splendid Kunoichi and Kakashi knew exactly where he would be for the rest of his life…

One step her behind her, watching her back. Because it was about time someone did.


End file.
